My Only Love
by Raye-chan
Summary: Serena is getting married to her true love, finally after all these years she is happy and can be normal once again....


Okay, I'd like to give a very big THANK YOU!!!!! To Vixen1 for editing this for me! Thank you so very much!!!  
  
As always I do not own GW or SM if I did do u really think I'd be working at KFC for money??? I think not!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena smiled happily as she walked towards the altar, the traditional Wedding March music playing, as she followed her bride's maids down the aisle. To think it had been a year since she'd met her wonderful husband, after wandering around for those first few days, lost and confused... But that didn't matter any more, what mattered was that she was finally going to be with him for the rest of her life, that they'd grow old together, and have kids, in a world where hopefully no wars would be raged.  
  
She looked up and smiled brightly into his eyes, his dear loving eyes. A slight blush adourned her checks as she saw him mouth, 'I love you' before winking and returning his concentration to his best friend who was trying to talk to him, probably convince him that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
Serena stifled a giggle before her thoughts came back to her, one blissful year, that's all it had been, one blissful, and fun year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena looked up at the hateful Nega-monster, the rain lashing down onto her face in big wet drops. It had been two years since the last Nega-verse attack, and Serena was the only one left in Japan besides Rei, who had become the head priestess at the Hirawaka Shrine. Darien was finishing up his Doctors course in America, Lita owned a renowned restaurant in France, and Mina was traveling the world as a famous singer, her dream of becoming an idol having come true. Ami had finally gone to Germany, and the outers, well they were doing what ever it is that they did to pass time, besides concerts and racing.  
  
But none of that mattered at the moment this was not the time to get lost in memories, with Rei knocked out on the hard ashphalt road beside her, and the monster getting ready to perform another powerful attack. Serena struggled to her feet, and pushed her dripping hair out of her eyes, grasping her compact with her other hand. Ther was only one way to get rid of the monster, with all of her friends too far away to help and Rei passed out, and they weren't going to like it.  
  
'This is the only way, besides it's the only one I can think of, Amy always made our plans, I'll just have to trust that this will work.' sighing Serena raised her hand, lifting the love heart shaped compact high into the air, "Cosmic Moon Power!" Pink light formed in a glowing mass around her, before changing into a beam that came from the compact, and hitting the monster in a steady stream.  
  
"Dusted!" She whispered in triumph before darkness claimed her and she succumbed to the bright light and far away voices echoing in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A pink light gathered in the centre of the dark alleyway, depositing a young girl in a sailor outfit, before fading. The darkness of space was reflected out of the glass dome surrounding the colony, bright lights sparkling here and there. A heart shaped object fell to the ground beside the blonde girl, her face covered in blood and her outfit ripped and torn. Her face was pale, and a lump was forming on the side of her head where she had hit it. She stirred slightly and lifted a gloved hand to her head, "Owwww. that hurts." she mumbled as her hand came into contact with the lump.  
  
Looking around she found she didn't recognise any of the buildings, they were all so strange. And what was the glass doing there? She concentrated hard, 'How did I get here? Where is here?' she wondered. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she fought the block that existed in her mind, trying to remember.  
  
She looked up and saw an old man walking hurriedly towards a building, getting up quickly she followed him and tapped him on the shoulder when she had caught up. "Excuse me sir, but would you be able to tell me where I am?"  
  
The man looked at her strangely, his eyes taking in the weird hair, done up in two round buns on her head with streams of it left flowing free, the golden tiara on her forehead and the even stranger sailor outfit she was wearing with red boots that was torn in numerous places. Shaking his head the man walked off in a hurry, his footsteps echoing on the road as he rushed out of sight.  
  
'Did I say something I shouldn't have?' the girl wondered to herself, as she walked slowly down the street, her head bowed in defeat, tears trailing down her cheeks, the hard polished compact in her left hand. For some reason she hadn't wanted to leave it behind, it was important, but why it was important she couldn't remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young girl looked around the streets in frustration; her blue orbs filled with anger and unshed tears. It had been two days, and still the only information she'd been able to glean from passers by was that she was on L2, and not earth like she had previously thought. Her sailor outfit was stained with dirt and her tummy was rumbling painfully, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in over six hours.  
  
The girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going, and collided with something hard, yet soft, at the same time and found herself seated on the hard concrete, rubbing her bottom painfully. "Ouch, that hurt!" she exclaimed her voice high, close to tears. All this wandering around was just too much, and she found her resolves slipping as she felt into an anguish of weeping. It felt good to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you okay?" a man asked as he held out his hand.  
  
The girl looked up and noticed the hand being offered and took it with a sniffle, letting the man help her to her feet. She nodded slightly and swallowed the rest of her tears with a muffled gulp and wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Geez, I'm really sorry babe, didn't see you there." the man said with a laugh rubbing the back of his head, the sun catching his black sunglasses. "I'm Duo, by the way and you are?"  
  
"Umm.." The girl searched her memory; the name was there, glowing dimly at the back of her mind, beckoning her to remember. "Serry. I think." it rang a bell, but she knew it wasn't her real name, yet for some reason she had the distinct notion that some one she had known had called her that.  
  
"Well Serry." Duo said with a grin, "What happened to you? You look like you just took on the whole of OZ single handedly!"  
  
"OZ.?" Serry questioned wrinkling her brow in concentration, "What's an OZ?"  
  
"Geez." Duo gaped with a low whistle, "you got meatball brains to go with that meatball hairstyle of yours? OZ was only the biggest military force in the Earth Sphere Alliance five years ago."  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that!" Serry exclaimed, taking a swing at his face.  
  
Duo caught the punch mid swing and shook his head slightly, as he moved his booted feet wider apart to even up his balance. "No offence Sere, but you really need to work on your aim and timing." he replied taking his glasses of revealing a pair of cobalt blue eyes, filled with laughter.  
  
"I don't remember." Serry replied to his earlier question, totally ignoring his barb, her eyes going a deep blue as she concentrated. She lifted her head to look Duo in the eye and brushed a hand against her head and sighed, "It's all fuzzy."  
  
Duo frowned; he took a closer look at the girl, his eyes narrowed as he saw the lump on her forehead and how dirty she really was. He thought the clothes were torn because of a simple struggle, but now it looked as if that wasn't true. 'Heero's not going to like this.' he thought as he came to a decision, 'but I can't just leave her here. I know what its like on the streets, and it won't be easy for her, not when she looks like that.' as his gaze took in her crystal blue eyes, long blonde hair and thin legs. 'No she wouldn't last more than a week on the streets once word got around about her. Heero's just going to have to live with it!' "Come back with me, I promise to get you some food and better clothes."  
  
Serry stepped back warily, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was just. well she'd only met him ten minutes ago, and now he was inviting her back to his house?  
  
"I don't bite, honest, and well the only thing you'll have to worry about really are a few death glares and sexist comments, but I can tell you its better than being on the streets." Duo stated offering his hand once more.  
  
Serry looked him over, his knee high black boots, black pants and priest like shirt gave him a trusting look and she took his hand with a barely perceptible nod.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well thanks for reading, and let me know what you think bout my new story ok? Tears is on the way, just wait awhile longer..  
  
Raye-chan 


End file.
